


Nostalgia

by Val_Creative



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Desire, Horror, Minishot, Other, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He went against his master's orders. Naturally, masters who were dead didn't complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

*

He went against his _master'_ s orders.

Naturally, masters who were dead didn't complain.

Ciel Phantomhive's body was buried on the foggy island, perfectly rendered in that commanding youthful beauty he had possessed in life and unmarred by the crows, the grave marked by a wilted ivory lily. The faithful servants to the Phantomhive's mansion currently in ancient shambles were removed from the scorching cobblestone street by morning.

And so the twenty century dawns upon what was once Ciel's world. Much had not changed. Prostitutes die in the alleyways, murdered in their blood and stranger's fluids. Corrupt men with their own perverse ideals sell each other out for generous amounts of money. It takes Sebastian quite some time to acquire another arm.

Wrapped so in his own solace and in a bursting cloud of black raven feathers, he smirks.

There had been many more _masters_ over time; oh yes, why go hungry— though sadly their souls had not been as exquisite in taste and eminence as that boy's.

Every now and then he finds himself— sated with a exceptionally delicious soul; this one of a middle aged women who exchanged it for the opportunity to avenge her little sister who had been defiled at a precious age— aimlessly passing through her apartment— smiling thoughtfully at the gray kitten meowing from the arm of the sofa— and so suddenly, with an unexplained urge to switch on the oven top cradling a cold tea kettle.

And another century passes...

The cities, especially in this wondrously avant-garde _United States of America_ , provide decent enough hunting grounds for now. But it's when he discovers that _somehow_ another mysterious and _achingly familiar_ kitchen utensil is snugly weighed in his coat sleeve that perhaps... _exquisite tastes_ were...indeed a once in a lifetime experience...

...even for a demon...

*


End file.
